Bad for Good
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: Ken is in love with Daisuke and vice versa. Will they be able to tell each other without ruining their friendship? Rated PG13 for contact and yaoi situations. And Daisuke makes sense in one part! Whoo for him!


Bad for good  
  
By Keri Smith  
Song written by Jim Steinman  
Dedicated to my good friends Goo, Inkiemouse, Kelsie, and Tina. You guys are the bestest buddies I'll ever have! ^_~  
  
The sea is whipping the sky  
The sky is whipping the sea  
You can hide away forever from the storm  
But you'll never hide away from me  
The icy cold will cut us like a knife in the dark  
And we may lose everything in the wind  
But the Northern Lights are burning  
And they're giving off sparks  
I want to wrap myself around you like a winter skin  
  
~*@*~  
  
(Daisuke's POV)  
  
"It's getting cold. Daisuke, I think we should go home." Ken commented. The others nodded. 'Darn', I thought bitterly,   
'Tonight was gonna be the night I- I confessed.' "Alright. Let's get back. Good work today, guys!" "As always, Daisuke!"   
V-mon said, puffing out his chest. We all laughed. Poor V-mon let all the wind go out of his lungs in an obvious sigh and   
pouted. "You guys are no fun." He complained. "Good luck finding new friends. It'll be nothing short of tough, pal." I   
giggled. He stuck out his tongue and stormed to the front of our group.   
  
I was still laughing when Ken dropped back to walk with me. "Hiya Daisuke. It is kind of chilly tonight, isn't it?" He   
asked, smiling timidly. "Yup, sure is. Are you cold?" I saw gooseflesh rising on his arms. 'Ken, if it were up to me I'd   
warm you up. But not with a jacket or a heater....' I thought. I smiled rather largely. "May I ask what you're smiling   
at?" Ken said. I laughed again. "You never answered: are you cold?" I asked again. He started to answer no, but looked at   
his arms and nodded with defeat. With a half-grin I slipped my jacket off and pulled it over his small shoulders. I gave a   
shiver as the icy weather cept into my bones, but ignored it. Ken was warm, so that was good. Ken smiled appreciatively.   
"Thanks Daisuke. You're always so nice. I've always been jealous of you. Even back when- even back then, I wanted to have   
your humor, you're generousity, and your true friends. You're so very lucky, Daisuke, you have true friends. Your frinds   
would risk their lives for you. I don't have that." He looked at the ground, sighing. I wanted to yell at him, to scold   
him for thinking he wasn't as good as us because of his past. But I didn't. I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him   
to face me. "Ken, stop it. You're forgetting that my friends ARE your friends! Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari are all   
your friends! The older kids too! And hey, to wear that kaizer outfit you must have a sense of humor! And, Ken, you're the   
nicest human being I've ever met." I smiled. He looked up, his violet blue eyes wide. "You realy think so? And what was   
that about my fashion sense!? You're a fine one to talk, Goggle Boy." He laughed, pointing at my khaki shorts that I   
always wore in the Digital world. Winter was no exception."Don't insult my googles." I said seriously. He raised his   
hands in mock-defeat. "I'm ever so sorry. Have mercy." He grinned. I smiled back at him. "Very funny. C'mon, we had better   
catch up. 'Oh, Ken, I wish I could tell you how I feel....'  
  
~*@*~  
  
You know I'm onto your scent  
We're near the end of the chase  
Take a look out your window and I'll be there in the night  
Your love is so close that I can almost taste it  
The icy cold will cut us like a knife in the dark  
And we may lose everything in the wind  
But the Northern Lights are burning  
And they're giving off sparks  
I want to wrap myself around you like a winter skin  
  
~*@*~  
  
We sat down for a rest in the park. Takeru and Hikari went somewhere to hang all over each other, while Miyako and Iori   
went somewhere just to talk. I sat down on the grass. To my surprise, Ken sat right next to me. "Hey." He said, looking   
up at the sun-streaked sky. I looked up too. It was truly beautiful. The sun was a fiery red ball. Yellow and orange   
patterns fanned out around it. Above the sun, there was deep red streaks. Those faded into violet and purple before giving   
away into the endless deep blue that is our sky. It was growing darker, and the dissappearing light was taking the sunset   
with it. The patterns were being covered by winter clouds. I sighed, a look of awe on my face. "How can something so   
beautiful even exsist?" I whispered. Ken nodded his agreement, but I was no longer discussing the sunset.  
  
I smiled, playing dreams through my head like videos in my personal library. I focused on the one where Ken and I are in a   
park, watching the stars come out. He gripped my hand, and smiled. I lost myself in his eyes. Then we leamed inward,   
kissing. Then I always woke up. I liked to think that we hooked up and were happy forever, but I suppose it doesn't work   
that way. I'll never know how it ends. Unless... I turned to face Ken. Inching my hand back, I felt my fingers inching   
closer to his. When I got to the spot his hand was, I felt nothing. Ken had stood up, and was reaching down for my hand.   
"C'mon, let's go for a walk." He suggested, pulling me up. I squeezed his hand a bit harder than I probably should have,   
but Ken didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did notice, but didn't mind... 'Snap out of it! Stop pussy-footing around and   
ask him!" I scolded myself mentally. I looked around, and saw that we were walking to a rocky over hang that looked over   
the pond. "I love this spot. The moon reflects over the water and it always seems like you're a bit closer to paradise   
when you're up there." He told me, a passion in his voice. "I love just watching nature paint masterpieces. It's truly   
breath-taking." He was excited, I think, just talking about it. I could feel his love for the beauty and peace of it   
radiating from him. From his point of view, a simple sunset was so muchmore. I thought of how I pictured Ken. Sure, he   
was smart and talented, and certainly athletic, but other than that he's an ordinary boy. My love for him, I think,   
magnified every beauty, talent, and gift he possesed. He shone. That's the only word for it. He was a shinig light in my   
heavens. I thought of him highly, but most of all I- I loved him. 'Dais, it's now or never!' I told myself.  
  
By then, we had made our way to the top of the over-hang. He pointed to a bench, and we sat down. He put his hand on the   
seat, and I did too. On accident (really!) I placed my hand right... on top.... of his. He glanced up, looking at my face.   
Just like in my dream, I felt myself leaning towards him. My lips had almost met their target. We were just about to kiss   
and-  
  
It started raining. As both of us got soaked, Ken laughed. "Dais, could I stay at your place for a bit? At least until the   
storm stops." I nodded. "Sure." But inside I was scared, scared that I'd never get another chance.  
  
~*@*~  
  
You've been living your life like a girl in a cage  
And you whisper when I want you to shout  
And I'll never know why you wanna go on sleeping  
When there's nothing left to dream about  
But you better remember  
If it's something I want then it's something I need  
I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed  
If it's something I want then it's something I need  
I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed  
  
~*@*~  
  
Ken was in the shower. That was something to think about. He's beautiful, truly. I pictured his black hair slick with the   
water, droplets of warm water running down his arms and torso. I shook myself out of my dream, and started making a pallet   
on the floor. We had decided that it would be best if Ken just stayed the night. He had called his parents and worked   
everything out perfectly. I layed down on my bed, thinking. 'Ken, why are you so reserved? You're holding your gorgeous   
self inside, bottling it up, as if you're afraid to let everyone know you. You say you have no friends, but you do. Why   
are you so scared and insecure? It's almost as if you're afraid to get attention. What happened to the old Ken? Soccer-star   
Ken, genius Ken, Ken the Rocket. I wish you'd break out of your bindings, whatever they may be, and show yourself no   
restrictions. Don't be afraid! Scream out to the world, 'I'm Ichijouji Ken and I'm proud of it!' No one can like you until   
you like yourself. I want you, Ken. I love you and always will. No matter how bad you feel, or what punishment you think   
you deserve, I love you still.' I ended my mental speech with a sigh. "Damn, I should have wriiten that down."  
  
~*@*~  
  
And I know that I'm gonna be like this forever  
I'm never gonna be what I should  
And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
But I know that I'll be bad for good  
I know that I'll be bad for good  
I know that I'll be bad for good  
  
~*@*~  
  
Ken's POV  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair, combing out the tangles. I felt the water dripping off my body, and decided I had taken   
a long enough shower. They might think I fell down or something. I reached down and turned the knobs off on the faucet and   
turned the shower off. I slid open the curtain and grabbed a towel hung on the wall rack. I brought the towel to my face   
first. It'a a little rule of mine, that I always dry my face first. I don't really know why. Anyway, I finished drying and   
slipped into the pajamas that Daisuke lent me. They were a little too big around, but it was understandable when you were   
as skinny as I was. Almost nothing fit me unless it was made specially. I carefully hung the towel up and looked for the   
brushes. Daisuke said I could use one of Jun's. I located a brush and carefully pulled it through my long, silky hair. It   
was already drying and I realized how lucky I was. I have a talent, I'm smart, and almost every girl would kill for my   
hair. But if everybody loves me, why can't I find someone to love? My fans love me for my brains and my soccer stuff, not   
for my personality. It's not fair. Dais probably already has a girl. "Oh well." I sghed out loud. "I'll find my one and   
only someday..."   
  
~*@*~  
  
Your eyes are darker than sin  
And I've been watching them glow  
Take a chance on a promise and a roll of the dice  
Put your foot on the gas, let it go, let it go, let it go  
  
~*@*~  
  
(still Ken)  
  
I walked into the room Daisuke splet in. He was laying on the bed, and there was a carefully arranged pallet on the floor.   
I almost didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful, laying there with his hands folded under his head and a little   
smile on his face. I set my original clothes on his dresser and tip-toed over to the bed. I sat down besides his dozing   
figure. I had this sudden urge, who knows where it came from, to touch him. I felt I would be content just feeling his   
skin against mine. 'Stop! You aren't... like that.... are you?' My eyes grew wide. I was attracted to Daisuke! 'How....   
what would he think?' My mind raced. I couldn't believe it. How could I be attracted to my best friend? And he's another   
boy! That's not how relationships are supposed to be! I shook my head to clear the thoughts, but I had absentmindedly   
started to stroke his hand with my own. Gasping in shock, I pulled away. I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Stop it, Ken. Leave   
him alone. He's perfectly normal. He'd never love you.' I told myself, and I bit my lip as tears rushed to my eyes. "Not   
a freak.... like me." I whispered. Daisuke sat up. "Ken? Is something the matter?" He asked, concern in his eyes. I never   
noticed how beautiful his eyes were. There were dark, and a very unusual shade of brown. If I could name it, it would be   
something like 'Midnight's Chocolate'. They held a sparkle, and the look of adventure radiated from him. I shook my head.   
"Nothing's wrong. I'm o- I'm okay." I cried, breaking down into sobs. He hesitated, but finally he scooted next to me.   
"Shush. It's okay. Please, Ken-chan, don't cry." He said softly. I could tell he was worried. He put his arms around me   
and pulled me to him. He rocked back and forth. I couldn't help it: I stopped crying. I felt him loosen his grip. "Now,"   
he smiled, "Will you talk to me about it?" 'It's okay Ken. Take the chance of trusting him. Follow your heart, you'll see.   
You'll be glad you took that chance.' I told myself.  
  
~*@*~  
  
You've been living your life like a girl in a cage  
And you whisper when I want you to shout  
And I'll never know why you wanna go on sleeping  
When there's nothing left to dream about  
But you better remember  
If it's something I want then it's something I need  
I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed  
If it's something I want then it's something I need  
I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed  
  
~*@*~  
  
(good ol' Daisuke's POV again!)  
  
I felt rather awkward. Here I was, sitting on my bed, holding a boy in my arms. He was crying, and I was scared. I   
didn't know what had possibly upset him that badly. "I have... something to tell you." He said after what seemed like   
ages of silence. "Go on." I prompted him. He bit his lip. I knew it must be very importent. Poor Ken was just trembling   
all over. "Daisuke... please don't think I'm weird, but..." He couldn't finish his sentance. He sat there, trying to work   
out the words he wanted to use. "Ken, while you're thinking that over.... I have something to tell you." I said. He looked   
up at me again, and I felt faint. 'He's son beautiful... so quiet... so, so, marvelous, so perfect. Now or never. Now.   
Fight or flight. Fight!' My head screamed at me, telling me to get on with it. "I l-love you!" I cried. He widened his   
eyes to dinner-plate size. I couldn't help myself; I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder. He put his   
arms around my neck, toying with my hair. "Dais, I love you too. That's what I wanted to tell you. I love you unbelievably   
much." He said. I brightened. "I guess this means... we're a couple." I smiled. He laughed. "Guess so." He said. I hugged   
him, feeling my worry poor out of my system. "Hey Ken?" I said. "What?" "You need to blow your nose." We both laughed as   
hard as it was possible to.  
  
~*@*~  
  
And I know that I'm gonna be like this forever  
I'm never gonna be what I should  
And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
But I know that I'll be bad for good  
I know that I'll be bad for good  
I know that I'll be bad for good  
I know that I'll be bad for good  
(Bad for good)  
(Bad for good)  
  
~*@*~  
  
I was playing video games with my girl- er, sorry, boyfriend. It was almost midnight, but we weren't tired or even close   
to it. I sat down my N64 controller. "You win again! No one ever beats me." I pouted. He grinned cheekily. "I'm special."   
He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'll bet." He gave me a hurt look. "Okay, okay, you are. But NO puppy dog eyes!" I cried. He   
gave me the saddest face I'd ever seen on a boy. "Stop! I feel like I'm gonna cry again." I exclaimed. He laughed and   
switched off the Nintendo. Climbing on the bed, I layed down and switched on my radio. Ken climbed onto the bed next to me   
and we sang along to the music, holding each other tightly. "Ken, I love you." I said. "How much?" "Bunches and bunches!" I   
said. "And oodles and gobs." He laughed. "And more than anything!" I cried, hugging him. "Forever and always." He   
whispered, kissing my lips with his silk-soft ones.  
  
~*@*~  
  
For the good of some thrills on a long frigid night  
For the good of the fire in your soul  
For the good of the kiss let me hold you so tight  
For the good of getting out of control  
For the good of the action and a race in the dark  
For the good of those chills up your spine  
For the good of the rock and the roll in your heart  
For the good of what's yours and what's mine  
For the good of believing in a life after birth  
For the good of your body so bright  
For the good of the search for some heaven on earth  
For the good of one hell of a night  
For the good of one hell of a night  
  
~*@*~  
  
We kissed for I don't know how long. Sometime during it, though, he started runnung his small hands down my chest, and I   
caressed his cheek. He broke the kiss, breathing deeply. "Dais," he whispered, "if all winter nights with you are like   
this, I'm gonna have to start staying more often." He said, smiling. I nodded. I felt a passion well up inside of me that   
I felt would certainly burst through my body at any moment. I was truly in love, and it was a flame that would glow if Ken   
and I worked together to keep it burning. We kissed again, and I felt his tongue lick against my lips. I opened my mouth,   
and my tongue met his. We kissed, and we stayed in each others arms. The he hit me with a pillow. "Oh, now you're gonna   
get it.!" I cried. We ran around my dark room, chasing each other with pillows. It was a race to see which one of us had   
better control of their pillow. Or to see who was smart enough to put shoes in their pillowcase. "Ow! That hurt!" Ken   
cried as he got walloped with my shoe. He grabbed me around the middle and tickled me. I shivered and shook with laughter.   
"Okay, now I play rough!" I said, turning up the radio and grabbing his eveil tickling hands. "Hands should be nice. See,   
my hands are nice." I mock-scolded Ken. We were having fun, no doubt about it. It was possibly the funnest night of my   
life. "Thank you so much, Daisuke." Ken said softly. "For what?" "For loving me."  
  
~*@*~  
  
For the good of the action and a race in the dark  
For the good of the fire in your soul  
For the good of the rock and the roll in your heart  
For the good of getting out of control  
For the good of believing in a life after birth  
For the good of your body so bright  
For the good of the search for some heaven on earth  
For the good of one hell of a night, for the good of one hell of a night  
  
~*@*~  
  
We ran around like that until one o'clock, hitting each other will pillows (shoes not included), listening to music, or   
just talking. We were gigglng and running around like crazy people. It was so much fun! Suddenly, interupting a very nice   
kiss I might add, there was a knock at the door. Ken and I seperated moments before my mother came in. "Daisuke, you boys   
settle down. You've wrecked your room and stayed up too late, but let the rest of us sleep." She sad grumpily. We nodded   
and apologized, stifling laughter. She yawned and closed the door. When her foot-falls reached my parents' bedroom, we   
burst out laughing. "This is the best time I ever had in my entire life! And I found my love. Hey, Daisuke?" He asked me.   
"Yeah?" I replied. "I'm tired all of a sudden. Forgetting the pallet on the floor, we climbed into the bed and fell asleep   
in each others arms.  
  
~*@*~  
  
God speed!  
God speed!  
God speed! speed us away!  
God speed!  
God speed!  
God speed! speed us away!  
I'll be bad for good (God speed)  
I'll be bad for good (God speed)  
I'll be bad for good (God speed)  
Speed us away, speed us away, speed us away, speed us away  
  
The sea is whipping the sky  
The sky is whipping the sea  
You can hide away forever from the storm  
But you'll never hide away from me  
The icy cold will cut us like a knife in the dark  
And we may lose everything in the wind  
But the Northern Lights are burning  
And they're giving off sparks  
I want to wrap myself around you like a winter skin  
  
~*@*~  
  
I wokeb up to the sun streaming in on my face. Ken's head was on my chest and my arms were around him. I really didn't   
want to wake him up. He's even more beautiful asleep. But I had to know that last night wasn't a dream. I blew in his ear,   
and he stirred. "'Morning, Dais." He said, looking at me with his his darling blue eyes. "Good morning Ken-chan. I sure do   
love you." I said honestly. He yawned and smiled. "Me too. So, are we gonna tell the others?" He asked. I hadn't thought   
about that. "Naw, just kiss me around them one day. They'll figure out pretty quickly." I said, still half-asleep. Ken   
giggled. "What about our parents? We HAVE to tell them sooner or later." He said. I sat up, moving Ken from his resting   
place. "Oh gosh. How can we tell them? Will they accept us?" I asked, truly frightened. Ken hugged me. If they don't,   
we'll go live at Tai's place. His parents are okay with him dating Yama." He suggested. I nodded. "We'll work it out babe."   
I said, squeezing him.  
  
~*@*~  
  
I know that you can be bad  
At least a little while  
But if you give me a chance, give me one little chance  
And give me all the love that you should  
Then instead of being bad for just a little while  
Then instead of being bad for just a little while  
Then instead of being bad for just a little while  
I'm gonna make you bad for good  
I'm gonna make you bad for good  
I'm gonna make you bad for good  
I know that you'll be bad for good  
You'll be bad for good  
  
~*@*~  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it? No? Yes? Maybe? I hope. I worked on it for quite a while... I was listening to this song and the   
"I wasn't built for comfort, I was built for speed" part reminded me of Daisuke and the rest kinda fell into place. Look   
out for another song-fic by me soon, and also I'm working on the rest of "When Life Hands You Lemons" and sequels for my   
older fics. Please review, and visit my site at http://www.homestead.com/digificsNpics/main.html. Join the Bishie Bunch   
Fanclub! Ta! 


End file.
